dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Romancerie Douglas
Romancerie Douglas Slytherin This character belongs to Nymira Romancerie Antonella "Cerie" Douglas was born April 21st, 2004, she is the daughter of Ainmire and Chelle Douglas (née Eugig). A Pure-Blood witch, twin sister of Raibeart Douglas, she was originally sent to Beauxbâtons before being expelled early into her first year. About Romancerie She hated it at Beauxbâtons. Everyone was far too uptight, pompous, and they were always telling her to behave appropriately. Cerie grew to be aggressive, something changed inside of her ... She became quite dastardly leaving the Douglas family forced to relocate to Wiltshire, England, Great Britain. During her brief time as a Beauxbâtons student, a girl, Mallery, made the mistake of calling Cerie ordures dégoûtante. Justly so, Cerie took offense. She pulled out her wand without hesitation attempting some of the darkest magic she had ever heard of. A member of staff witnessed this, and stepped in. She defended the girl Mallery, taking Cerie to the Headmistress. Cerie was expelled. She wouldn't have been but her acts that day were spot on, if it weren't for the little nubs of what were to become massive horns protruding from the staff member's head, and Cerie's insolent giggling, she would have been able to stay back home in France. Her mum, Chelle gave her a long lecture on how she was never to do that again. Not in a place where she would so easily be caught, the next time. Cerie thought for a while and promised her mum to be more careful, Ainmire enrolled Cerie into Hogwarts and ... She got in! Charismatic, and a leader at heart, she is always aware of the impact being made. Her gestures are often grand, and things are done in a big way - Cerie's way. Her father Ainmire was a street magician, his being deaf made him much more of a Magic Mime than anything else. Little did the people know this man was an actual wizard, he incorporated small amounts of magic into his acts never arousing the suspicions of the French Ministry. Inner restlessness kept the Douglas family life from becoming dull, although Cerie has a drive for security that is very much stronger than that of her ancestors. In long-term relationships, actions speak louder than words, but it wouldn't hurt for people to respectfully express their affections verbally more often! Probably illustrated in the chatty friendliness, and flexibility occasionally shown towards others, Cerie has a resilience that atypically compliments her selective, caring and wise characteristics. When feeling insecure or bored she is known to act out with inclinations to be extravagant or engage as the instigator or by making silly, careless mistakes. Her bad behavior is often intensified if she is upset. Cerie was determined to be a good Slytherin girl, but watch out she can still be surprisingly nasty to almost anyone. ... Life at Hogwarts First year was spent across the board, friends were made friends with a Gryffindor, Amanda Hartwright, and a possible life-long enemy out of a Ravenclaw Lacey Savrin. It figures. It was a good balance, and left her surprisingly eager to see what second year would be like, whether it ended in another good balance or tipped the scales one way or another. Second year was uneventful save for the opportunity to use to Sign Language with Maria Young, and the incredibly (internally) confusing conversation with Peter Lionheart. Expect much more entertainment to come in third year. How that will present it self, we won't waste time trying to ascertain. Be pleased to seize this elusive moment the second it is recognized. Third year like the one before it had been nothing to brag about by far. A little verbal volley with cinglé Lacey in, of all classes, Charms. It was really only fun while it lasted, which wasn't long courtesy of the dramebombe April. It might have stood a chance of being something to remember. Lacey always did have a surprise or two in her crazy head. Fourth year was quite depressing. Lacey was no where to be seen, and her absence proved to be a huge loss. Hogwarts was not the same without the favorite jouet. The one highlight was the loss of that dreadful dragon, let's pretend that monstrous beast ate cinglé Lacey and flew off into the sun. Fifth year was particularly exhausting, O.W.L.s left little room for tricks and showmanship. Lacey was official non resistant, and new jouet for entertainment. Transfiguration has always been the highlight of Hogwarts, second if ever only to Charms. Potions was a great place to have a laugh before favoris Orion and Lacey quit. Sixth year was enlightening, the personal tour of the Greenhouses and Gardens was a nice touch. Herbology was never very interesting unless the topic at hand was poison. Dirt, mulch, and fertilizer are all rather disgusting. A barrier of magic between it and bare skin is more than preference, it is a requirement. Seventh year flew by, and it was quite honest hardly memorable at all. Lacey is almost completely forgotten although her bloody hand print on that robe has never been able to come clean. Classes were more boring than ever, and the feeling of leaving school and Hogwarts behind was satisfying. Working as a Metal-charmer in the local village after being cut off was not the same feeling. Family Tree Native Language: English Known Languages: French, English, Sign Language (LSF & ASL) Type of Childhood: Average Earliest Memory: Her first spell Personality Cerie is — difficult, possibly delusional. She sees herself as an Empress or Goddess among an endless sea of peasants, she does not do very much to deserve that level of respect. She is arrogant and often despicable, when Cerie is enraged, rightfully and to the point of devastation, everything fades away. The only interest becoming retribution, Cerie has gotten much better at distinguishing these dark tendencies and the side of herself that wants to see terrible things happen from the side that is always on public display, the Cerie that is above everything and everyone else. She can usually take control and find her way out of that blinding rage, bringing herself back to reality, before anyone other than her is aware of a change. Cerie's birth color is White : She is a street-smart individual with a charming aura around her. She is ethical and walks with (some) honesty in her life. She is helpful and considerate toward her loved ones and never resists an urge to shower love and care on them. Innocence and stability that she carries (or displays) often impresses and inspires others. She is good at keeping secrets and her friends love her for that. Possessions |} Hogwarts Marks Skills Charms : Cerie is exceedingly good with Charm work, "Dark Charms" specifically. Cerie is best with spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes. The spells of a darker nature come to her much more naturally than most other spell work. She is fully capable of protective spells and most often neglects to use them in favor of playing offense. She does not brag about her skill, letting her magic speak for itself. Transfiguration : Surprisingly skilled in Transfiguration, it is the branch of magic that does not come as naturally as Charm work, due to the concentration needed. Quite good at the spells she has been taught, Cerie is a very quick study. Perhaps due in part to her Professors, she has an uncanny ability to perform (some) spells on her first try. As with her Charms preference Cerie is best with spells that cause harm to others. Trivia Gallery CerieDouglas-10.jpg| Romancerie_Douglas13.jpg| Romancerie_Douglas.jpg This Character Has Left Hogwarts This character has graduated Hogwarts and has journeyed on into the World of Wizarding. You may see them around, but they are no longer a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This character is a Slytherin! Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Grey Eyes Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:French Category:April Birthday Category:Twins Category:Left Handed Category:Blue Eyes Category:Yew Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:User adopted Category:Nymi's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Uses ASL Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Adult Character Category:Born in France